Hell's Call to Sakuno
by Jigoku Shoujo Sakuno
Summary: Two strange students with unpleasant aura transfered to Seigaku. Sakuno, our heroine, and her friends couldn't quite name the unpleasant magic powers they have, what they want from Sakuno, who will save Sakuno from her cruel fate? AU and possibly OOC. Ryosaku. My first fanfic, please be nice! Ryosaku, FujixAi, EijixYuzuki.
1. Chapter 1: Enma Ai

Hi everybody! I'm a newbie on fanfiction, but you guys don't have to be nice to me. I welcome flames and other comments, so please don't hesitate to curse me, I'm used to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Prince of Tennis" and"Jigoku Shoujo" *sob*.

Chapter one: Enma Ai

A young girl sat against a sakura tree sobbing soundlessly. Her short black hair danced with the wind. She was wearing a short white kimono, dirty and ragged, her pale face covered with dirt. She was a seven year old girl carrying a cruel fate on her shoulders.

A young boy of ten approached her, looking very worried.

"Ai, what happened to you?"

Ai looked up at her cousin, her blood red eyes are full of didn't say anything, but somehow her cousin, Sentarou, hit the bullseye.

"It's that good for nothing Nomoto and his gang, right?"(a/n: It's true that there's a boy with a gang in the anime, but I do not know his name, so I made it up)

His question was answered by silence, but it's enough to answer his question.

Sentarou raced off to find that damn Nomoto to tear him to pieces.

"DON'T, SENTAROU! THEY'RE GONNA BEAT YOU UP AGAIN!" Ai cried for him to come back and was ignored. She couldn't do anything so she prayed for his safety.

A guy went flying across the fields of rice and landed on his butt. He pulled himself off the ground and dusted his gray kimono.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nomoto roared at Sentarou with fire of anger in his eyes.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BULLY AI?!" Sentarou hollered back at Nomoto.

"She's not human! Just before she made a dead butterfly come back to life! She's freaking everyone in the village out!"

Nomoto's two gang members pushed Sentarou onto the ground and they all started kicking the daylights out of him.

"Ouch!"

"Stay still, Sentarou." Ai said as she gently dabbed alcohol on her cousin's swollen face.

"Also, that butterfly was alive"

FLASHBACK:

A blue butterfly was lying weakly on the soft dirt. Ai find it very pretty so she gently put it in her hand and stroked it's delicate wings. The weak butterfly seem to get stronger with every stroke and flew out of her hand. Ai watched it fly off with a gentle smile on her beautiful pale face.

"She's a witch!" Nomoto shouted. (a/n: the rest of it is up to your own imagination ;-) )

That night, the chief of the village came to visit Ai and Sentarou's family.

"As you know, it's that time again, the time where we offer a seven year old girl be be the mountain god's wife (a/n: in other words, to be sacrificed to the mountain god), Ai-chan was chosen."

Sentarou snapped a vein."Why does it has to be her? Is it because you all want to get rid of her?"

The chief snapped back, "Do you have.a replacement for her?"

Sentarou sat back down. No, he didn't have a replacement, but instead he thought of a plan, which also is in Ai's parents minds.

"Anyways, please give us your daughter. Onigaishimasu"

"Okay" they lied.

_Six years later..._

Sentarou snuck into the wood carrying a cloth bag full of food in and a fresh white yukata. He's been doing this for the last six years. He climbed down into a silver valley, a silvery blue waterfall ran down the valley like the milky way. He stepped into a hidden room, a beautiful girl with black hair and red eyes smiled brightly at him. Sentarou blushed like a tomato. Jeez, his cousin has turned into a real beauty with long silky black hair up to her hips, she has cherry pink lips and bright cheerful red eyes.

"Gonbanwa, Sentarou"

"G-gonbanwa, A-Ai" Sentarou stuttered.

"Thanks for doing this for me."

"Y-you don't h-have to say that to m-me everytime."

"I'm gonna have to take a bath now" Ai stepped into the water."No peeking."

Sentarou turned away and saw Nomoto looking back at him, a dark aura surrounding him.

"So this is what happened. No wonder nearly everyone starved to death. Do you know how much we are suffering while you two are in your own little world?!"

One of his gang member held Sentarou down and then the rest went after Ai. Ai shivered in fear. She turned and ran as fast as she can with the angry herd hot on her heels.

"Run, Ai!" Sentarou shouted, tears forming in his eyes as he tries to get away from the guy who's holding him down.

Ai ran and ran until she felt a sharp pain. Nomoto had grabbed her hair and tugged. She was taken back to the village.

Ai and her parents kneel in front of the sakura tree blindfolded and tied. Sentarou sobbed as the villagers begged the mountain god for his forgiveness. A big bulky guy holding a shovel came from behind the Enma family and struck them. Ai was knocked unconcious while her parents died on the spot. They were thrown into an very deep hole. Nomoto shoved a shovel into Sentarou's hands.

"You better bury them, or the mountain god shall punish you."

Sentarou has no choice. He was in love with his dear cousin and prayed for his relatives in heaven, since he thought that they all died. He scraped of tiny bits of dirt and put it in the hole in sorrow. This took so damn long that Nomoto grabbed the shovel away from him and the villagers grabbed their own shovel.

"UGH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Nomoto growled in fustration as he shovel mountains of dirt, along with the others, into the hole. Ai came to just in time to see the angry mob burying her. A trail of blood ran down her pale face, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please... don't , somebody, please... save me..." Ai sobbed quietly,but the villagers increased their speed.

Seeing that no one,will help her, her eyes filled with hatred. She has never hated anyone so much in her life.

"I shall never forgive you, I'll drag you all down to hell even if I die!" Everything went black.

Sentarou started leaving the village as he was banished from the village. He was halfway down the mountain when he saw a huge flame in the village. He rushed up and hid in a bush and saw the most creepy thing in his life, Ai was singing a little tune that she and Sentarou knew since childhood. She looks a bit sexy with her kimono slipping off her left shoulder, but anyways, she should have already died in that ritual! She walked away from the burning village without a sound as she approached under the very sakura tree where she was buried. A red and yellow striped spider with three huge yellow eyes climbed down the tree's trunk. Suddenly, the world surrounding her turned a dull green and the roots of the sakura tree appeared in front of her. She saw her parents' skeletons in the roots, rotting away.

"Oto-san, okaa-san..."

The spider appeared again and spoke, eyes rolling in all directions (a/n: it's really creepy, but not as much if you search it up. I believe the key words are "Jigoku Shoujo spider", but I never tried since I don't need to.)

"Enma Ai, your sins have earned you a punishment worse than hell. If you don't follow what the rules are, I shall have your loved ones placed in hell for eternalty."

"Why, I didn't do anything wrong, they're the ones at fault!"

"SHUT UP!" The spider roared. "DO YOU WISH FOR YOUR PARENTS TO GO TO HELL BECAUSE OF YOU?!"

Ai suddenly found herself by a gray river with floating lanterns bearing the names of people who died. The gray waters are flowing towards the torii of hell. Ai have a black kimono with bright flowers on it. The flowers seems to be moving in it. Ai also found that she's wearing a bracelet with two bells on it.

"From now on, you are Enma Ai, the Jigoku Shoujo..."

a/n: finally done! It's the longest first chapter I've ever written since world war two (just kidding, I'm not have that old. I'm only about Sakuno's age.). The main story won't start until the third chapter, so please be patient. Onegai. I made up some parts of the story, this is AU afterall. Please support me all the way.

Jigoku Shoujo- Hell Girl


	2. Chapter 2: Mikage Yuzuki

Hi everybody! Welcome to chapter two of Hell's call to Sakuno. I'm sorry to say to ryosaku fans that the main story is in th next chapter, however, in this chapter I shall introduce the other Jigoku Shoujo, Mikage Yuzuki! Why don't you say hello to the readers?

Yuzuki: Hi, I'm Mikage Yuzuki, nice to meet you all!

JSS: How do you feel coming back to life in my fanfiction?

Yuzuki: It's nice. I thought everyone hate me... thank you for it.

JSS: The story's not about you, though. You are more of an antagonist.

Yuzuki: As long as I'm alive I won't mind, I'm very miserable in hell, even if Akie is with me.

JSS: I really feel sorry for you and Akie...

Yuzuki: Thank you for thinking that way...

Ai: Yuzuki, we have a job.

Yuzuki: Okay.

_DISCLAIMER: IN MY SWEETEST DREAMS, YES, IN REALITY, NO._

Chapter 2: Mikage Yuzuki

_400 years from then..._

A young girl about six years old carrying a grocery bag ran to her parents with a big smile on her cute little face. Her piercing blue eyes shined like stars as she smiled at them.

"Otou-san, okaa-san, tadaiima!"

Her mother smile back at her with the same expression as Yuzuki, the young girl. They are quite similar, both with bright, blue eyes and soft brown hair, except Yuzuki's is shoulder length.

"Okaiiri Yuzuki."

"Ne, Yuzuki, what did you buy?" Her father asked her. His eyes always seem to be laughing.

"Eto... curry powder, onions, carrots, potatos, and some juice!"

"Mmm, mama's curry is always the best, guess it's time for a reward!" Yuzuki's father pulled out a huge package from behind him.

"Iwonder what it is!" Yuzuki untied her gift. It revealed a big bear with a skyblue coat.

"Uwa! It's a bear! Kawaii!" Yuzuki hugged it tight absorbing the fluffiness. She got up a motioned her father to lean down and pecked him on the cheek. Her father blushed with happiness and surprise. "Ho ho! Where did you learn that?"

"Saa?" *giggle*

"Yuzuki." Yuzuki turned to face her mother. "I have something for you too." She reached into her pockey and revealed a matching keychain.

"Tee hee, so many bears today." Yuzuki chucked.

Little did they know that this is calm before a storm...

_"Next stop is XXX station." Yuzuki's father was on his job as a bus driver. He hit the brakes but he can't stop the bus. He panicked. "The brake.. is not working!" He franticly beeped the horn to get everyone out of his way but unfortunaly crashed into a truck running at full speed. He died that night leaving his wife, daughter, and a angry mob of people who are blaming the Miksage family for their children's deaths.

From that day on, life was hard for Yuzuki. The townspeople called her "murderer" and tried kicking them out of town. They paste the words, "Go to hell!", "Die!", "You should be ashamed!" all over her door. Her mother was sick and no hospitals want to help the poor innocent widow.

On the verge of death, Yuzuki's mother, Sayoko, brought her daughter to s abandoned shrine. The went into a small room and sat embacing each other, Sayoko got weaker with everyse second.

"Sorry Yuzuki, but I have to do it." Sayoko lifted her trembling hand to Yuzuki's neck and was interupted by a two voice outside.

"Ne, let's pray here!"

"Okay."

Clap, clap.

"I pray that..."

"Kazuya-kun will kiss me."

"Hey!"

"But that's what you want, right"

"N-no"

"Ha, you blushed!"

These two middleschooler's conversation made Yuzuki interested in middleschool life. Sayoko drew her last breath.

Yuzuki buried her mother in the pile of sakura petals as her blue eyes glowed a blood red. She went back to her room where she slept peacefully until death, and lived like a normal person after death for eight years.

_"Ai"

"What is it, Yuzuki? And welcome back."

"Thanks. After ten years in hell, the rules have changed. We're a group now, we just need her and we'll be ready to complete the team."

a/n: wondering who the she is? It's pretty obvious.


	3. Chapter 3: Flower of the Moon

a/n: now it's time for the real fun! The main story starts in this chapter! By the way, I forgot to mention that FujixAi and EijixYuzuki are made up by me, however, I do not own Ai and Yuzuki, they are not OC. Ai is in Ryoma's class while Yuzuki is in Kikumaru and Fuji's class. The characters might be a little OOC though I can't tell. There are a few OCs, but there will only be two or more per chapter and at least one of them is going to hell in the end, but enjoy my story!

_DISCLAIMER: I would not be writing fanfiction if I own these things. _

Oh, yeah, forgot to mention that you have to watch episodes 1, 25, and 26 to know what I am talking about in the last chapter. It's in Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae.

Chapter 3: Flower of the Moon

"Hey, have you ever heard about the Hell Correspondence?"

"It's that weird website, right? They say that you can only access it at midnight. If you put the name of someone you hate, the Jigoku Shoujo-tachi will get revenge for you!"

"Whoa, that's scary!"

"Daro!"

Sakuno Ryuzaki jumped onto her cloud carriage, she's going to be late for the first day of school! She's been talking to Tomoka all night and forgot to set her alarm. Her obaa-chan has to bang pots and pans to get her out of her peaceful slumber. She rode out of house at high speed with toast in her mouth and a blush on her face, still embarrassed from before. She wasn't paying attention to where she's going and BAM!

"Ite..." Sakuno moaned, rubbing her sore butt. She had fallen from her carriage and landed on the floor. Luckily the cloud caught her, or she'll look like jam by now.

"Ite..." another voice moaned in front of her, she looked up, golden cat eyes and green hair looked back at her. She blushed a thousand times redder than the reddest tomato.

"G-gomenasai, R-Ryoma-kun." She apologized to the lad in front of her.

""Betsuni, just watch where you're going next time."

"Eto.. d-do you w-want a r-ride?"

"Sure."

Seigaku is a school for wizards, Sakuno has been there for three months and some random person started a fanclub for her because of her cuteness and politeness. She's a pure animal lover but however, she's not allowed to go to the garden unless if she's with Ryoma. Sakuno can't approach plants because they wither when she gets clse. It started for an unknown reason when she was seven, but because Ryoma's magic brings life back to the flowers, she's able to go.

At the gate, a mob ran towards them at high speed.

"Ryuzaki-sama, marry me!"

"Ryoma-sama, we love you!"

"Ryuzaki-sama, please accept my love!"

"Ryoma-samaaaa!"

"Let's run for it, Ryuzaki!" without hearing her protest, Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hand and charged towards the schoolgrounds. Sheesh, these crazy, idiotic people are so stupid, risking their attendence just to see them. They went their seperate ways to their classrooms and poor Sakuno can finally take a breather.

_In Ryoma's classroom..._

Ryoma was about to drift off to dreamland when he sensed a unpleasant magic power. It seems like he's tje only one who felt it though. It was followed by a sickening chime of bells. He looked up and saw his homeroom teacher with a man and a young girl. She has long black hair and large red cat eyes. She also has fair, pale skin and the boys literally have their eyes replaced by pink hearts. The girls drooled all over the man next to the girl. It's their lucky day, now there's three hot people in the room, including Ryoma.

"Ohaiyogozaimasu, minna-san"

"Ohaiyogozaimasu, sensei!"

"I have an anouncement to make, I'ma going to retire tomorrow."

Silence.

"However, I brought your new homeroom teacher, Ichimoku Ren-sensei, please introduce yourself."

"Konnichiwa, I'm Ichimoku Ren, your new homeroom teacher." The man bowed down.

"We also have a transfer student, please introduce yourself."

"Konnichiwa, I'm Enma Ai." Ai said emotionlessly.

"Ah, you hear that, her name is sooo cute!"

"Yeah"

Somethings's not right, Ryoma can sense it, however, he could quite name it. Her name is not as cute as Sakuno. Ryoma thought he stopped, since when did I start thinking that Sakuno is cute? Ah, whatever.

_In Kikumaru and Fuji's room..._

Almost the same thing went on with their homeroom, Hone onna has to hide her real name because bone woman sounds too weird. She changed it to Sone Anna (a/n: ooh, her coverup name is almost te same as her original!) as a cover up. Yuzuki transfered in that class along with her. The boys all drooled over them, excluding Fuji and Kikumaru, except Kikumaru blushed seeing Yuzuki, it's love at first sight. But then they also sensed the same magic powers from them, just who are they?

a/n: phew, finally finished. Anyways, this is the fruit of my hard work, hoped you guys enjoyed it. Yes, Eiji fell in love at first sight, Fuji and Ai will meet at some time later, hmm, will it be love at first sight, or will their relationship develope over time? I haven't decided. Also, the chapter name comes from the opening of Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae, Tsukihana (meaning flower of the moon) by Kitade Nana. She's really cute and her voice is nice. Look it up on youtube. Keywords: Kitade Nana Tsukihana (I recommand happyyunbirthday's video).


	4. Chapter 4: Flower Blooming Out of Season

a/n: hi guys, I'm back with another chapter of Hell's Call to Sakuno!. I'm back late because I can't update a chapter on my google drive in my phone (yes, I update it on my phone, it works!). I want to update with a different method other than the Copy n Paste method (but it really works! Used it for the last few chapters). Yes, I know it's only a few days, but to me, it's like a century (yeah, I am that impatient). Anyways, please review!

_DISCLAIMER: IF I OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, IT WOULD BE A SHOUJO MANGA AND I HAVEN'T RECIEVE MY TENNIS RACKET YET._

"Neh Enma-san, just who are you?" Ryoma asked Ai who seems to be rushing somewhere.

"Echizen-san, it seems like you like to meddle in people's business." Ai gave a emotionless smirk. Ryoma gave a if-you-don't-tell-me-right-now,-I-will-kill-you look. "Please excuse me, I need to go somewhere with Yuzuki-senpai."

"You mean Mikage-san? Eiji's with her now." a certain tensai popped out of nowhere and askes. Ai didn't stop in time and bumped into Fuji. She waited fearlessly for the hard impact of the hard ground, but it never came. She looked up and saw the gentle smile of Fuji and blushed like a tomato. It's only the second time in four centuries that she blushed (a/n: the last time I saw that was when she made a joke out of Hone onna's name). "A-arigato, senpai."

"What's your name?"

"E-Enma Ai."

"Ai-chan ga..."

"Fuji-senpai, will you stop flirtting with Enma-san? I have a business with her."

"Please excuse me, I have to go." Ai requested. The moment Fuji let go, she teleported to somewhere.

"Neh Fuji-senpai, did you also feel it?"

"Yeah, we'll have to farther investigate into it."

"Please include Ichimoku-sensei, the new janitor, and those two children by the furnace, I feel a unpleasant magic from them, too."

"Those and Sone-sensei, Mikage-san, too." Fuji added. Ryoma nodded.

Ai approach Yuzuki just in time to see Yuzuki getting glomped by Eiji. She watched as Eiji leaves with a blush on his cute face. "Yuzuki, you finally got a your wish to get a boyfriend, ahn?"

"I-IT'S NOTHING L-LIKE THAT! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Yuzuki stuttered and described her moment with Eiji from before.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Um, Mikage-san, w-want to be friends?" the acrobatic approached Yuzuki shyly. It's so not like him, but he can't help it, it's love at first sight._

"_Sure, Kikumaru-kun." Yuzuki said. Eiji lit up and blushed harder. Her voice is just too cute. "Then, can I call you Yuzuki-chan?" "Sure, I don't mind."_

"_Yatta! Hoi hoi! Victory!" Eiji jumped around like a child. Yuzuki laughed at his silly manner. She suddenly felt herself pulled into a warm embrace._

_END FLASHBACK_

"He probably wants to farther his relationship over time." Ai said, "anyways, we have to find her, since none of us transfered into her class."

"Wakaderu.(I get that)"

"Sakuno, two people want to see you!" Her buchou told her.

"Hai (okay)" she walked down in the direction her bouchou pointed to. Once she gets to the place, a deserted place, she shivered as she felt a strange negative power. Ai and Yuzuki appeared in front of her with Ai holding a red rose in her right hand. "We've been looking for you, Ryuzaki Sakuno." she let go of that flower and let it drift to Sakuno's chest. Sakuno's eyes widened in fear as she felt the negative energy getting closer. She don't know why her buchou was still fine after seeing those two. The rose finally reached her chest and burned into her. Sakuno gasped and screamed in pain, her eyes glowed a bloody red and her body turned into a beautiful sky blue. She looked back at Ai and Yuzuki, "Why did you do this to me? I didn't do anything to you, I don't even know your names! Why?"

"Sorry, it's your fate, your destiny, we didn't decide it, the Lord of Hell decided it." With that, they vanished, leaving Sakuno on the floor trembling, taking the light of Sakuno's eyes and body with them. Ryoma rushed over to see poor Sakuno on the floor, trembling and crying. She looked as if in pain. _Whoever did this will die!_"Ryuzaki, what happened? Who did this to you?" Sakuno didn't say anything as her eyes were lifeless and lost their sparkle. Ryoma looked down to see that her lips were parted in such a cute and kissable way that he gulped nervously and thought, _I'm here to help her, not to rape her! No way, did I fall for Ryuzaki?_

_Come on, just do it! A little kiss won't hurt! Besides, she's like unconcious right now._

"Sorry, Ryuzaki..." Ryoma mumbled leaning down towards Sakuno (a/n: hey! You're taking advantage of the weak!). He captured his lips with his and Sakuno seem to relax at his touch and gained back her concious._ Ah, Ryoma-kun! Why, I thought you didn't like me! _Sakuno lifted her delicate hands and placed them around Ryoma's shoulders, startling him. Of course, being the person he is, he didn't show it. He drew back from the kiss.

"Ryoma-kun? W-why d-did you k-k-kiss me?"

Silence.

"W-well, I'm very glad that you took my first kiss after all, I liked you from the very start! P-please, go out with me!" Sakuno blushed a beautiful crimson red. "Sure, I don't mind." _I will seal this moment with a kiss, Ryuzaki, is that okay? _Sakuno blushed again, seeing that Ryoma finally opened his heart to her. Before, she can't even read Ryoma's heart. "S-sure!" Ryoma leaned in again and captured her lips once more, though this time, she's concious. Ryoma licked and bit Sakuno's bottom lips gently, asking for entrance. Sakuno parted her lips as she was stunned by that move. Ryoma took that opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore her mouth. He brushed his tongue against hers and explored her mouth. She tastes like strawberry ponta. Sakuno kissed back heating up their passionate kiss. They did not notice a certain tensai snapping pictures.

"Saa... this could be good black mail!"

a/n: phew, finally done! I've never wrote kissing scenes before, so this really sucks, but please review! If you are curious about what the regular's magic are, here it is! Again, I apologize for the totally random kissing scene.

Ryoma-life

Momoshiro-fire

Kaido-ice

Eiji-controller of cats

Oishi-medicals

Fuji-night

Tezuka is not in this story

Kawamura-fire

Inui-data (if you ever watched fairy tail, like Hibiki Lates's magic.)

Sakuno-death(this story is about hell after all)

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5 BONUS: In another realm

a/n: hi, everyone! This is Jigoku Shoujo Sakuno! I know that some of you are looking forward to chapter five, but this is just the valentie's special extra, Kickback in the Different Realm: Seigaku Men's Facial Mask Eating Fest! It is inspired by a chinese comedy (I just love comedies), ipartment! Oh, I'm very sorry about last chapter's randomness. So basicly, Sakuno got kissed by Ryoma was because of her super cute gasping face that he can't controll his hormones. I wrote my first kissing scene in this fic, so it's really random. I haven't sent anyone to hell, so don't put all your trust in what I said I'll do, 'cause I don't always stick to my guns, anyways, enjoy! Forgot to include that people from Jigoku Shoujo will not appear in it!

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT EVER ONE THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, NOT NOW, NOT EVER_

Ryoma looked through the fridge at midnight with a grumbling stomache. All he found was tomato sause, pasta, and onions. All the other men of Seigaku, excluding Momoshiro, are all out in the kitchen. Believe it or not, the regulars, ichinen trio, Sakuno, Ann, and Tomoka all moved into the same apartment.

"Nya, I'm sooo hungryyyyyyy! " Eiji moaned as he slumped on on a chair.

"Calm down, Eiji, we all are hungry." Oishi said. He looks like a skeleton, with his dry, puckered lips and stuff (a/n: try imagining Oishi like a adult person who is only 40 pounds. I saw a picture in Chocomimi. Ando looks so hilarious just mentioning it makes me laugh until tears come out. I have a weird sense of humor).

"I guess that's what we get for staying up to hear Inui's super gay channel just to make fun of him." Fuji mumble, his stomach growled.

"Fuji, you wanna taste my new special drink, Super Ultra Delicious Aozu Storm Festival Drink?"

"Neh Inui-senpai, we don't have the ingredients here, only ingredients for pasta." Kaido told him, he's so hungry that he didn't have the energy to hiss his usual.

"Nooooo!"

"Phew" The ichinen trio were so relieved, yet so hungry.

"Aw man, only if I had saved some ingredients for sushi from last night" Taka-san sighed. All of them hung their heads low.

_FLASHBACK_

_Taka-san looked at the calender, today is his turn to make dinner. Sigh... only if he wasn't on the calender at all. Just a single meal cooked by him will bleed his wallet dry. _

"_Neh, Taka-san." A feminine yet manly voice started saying from behind him._

"_AAAAAAAAAHH!" he screamed. "oh, it's only you, Fujiko."_

"_Need some help?"_

"_Sure!"_

_At the supermarket, they bought lots and lots and lots of fish, rice, and seaweed. Both of them bled their wallets dry because unfortunally for them, Momo skipped lunch that day and was twice, no, thrice as hungry. "Oh, Momo, I'm sooo going to kill you." Fuji thought with a evil sadistic smirk which sent all the people around him with shivers down their spines._

_As expected, all the sushi that night are gone in a flash, with Momo and Eiji fighting over food, again. Not a single grain of rice was left over. Man, Fuji was getting so pissed. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Come to think of it, it was all Momo-chan senpai and Kikumaru senpai's fault." Horio groaned.

"Did you just call me?"

"**AAAAAAAHHHH!" **All of them, except Tezuka, screamed. Luckily the walls are soundproof, or else the girls are going to kill them, literally.

"Ouch, my ears." Momo moaned. All the other stared at the giant bowl in his hands.

"What the heck are you eating, Momo?" Eiji looked at it in disgust.

"Good question, Eiji-senpai. I don't know."

"Whoa Momo-senpai, you don't know what it is, so how can you eat it like it's the most delicious thing in the world?" Ryoma stared at the bowl. Man, it looks way too, er, how should I describe it?

"Why do I get the feeling that it looks like,er, wet concrete?" Katsou asked.

"It's not normal concrete."

"Then what the f*** is it?" Kaido snorted in a rude way.

"WHY DON'T YOU TASTE IT FOR YOURSELF, ASSHOLE?!"

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME?! NO WAY I'M GONNA EAT THIS SH...!" He was cut off be a spoon containing the mysterious substance. He gagged, but a sweet taste lingered across his tongue, causing Kaido to smile a really happy smile, freaking all the other around him out. "Mmmmm!" he licked his lips.

"I'll try it." Ryoma boldly declared. He scooped up a little bit of the icky looking stuff. He lifted his finger to his lips, his eyes covered by his hair, and licked the thing off his finger. Suddenly his eyes turned sparkly like those in shoujo manga. Others were speechless at Kaido and Ryoma's out-of-characterness.

"O-ochibi? Are you okay?"

"Kaido?"

"Hmm, interesting data..."

"Senpai-tachi, come on, try it! It's really good!" Hearing this, all of them scooped up a little bit of it and licked that oh, so disgusting thing off their fingers. They all felt the refreshing, sweet taste of the mysterious substance. They all dove in hungerly for it (a/n: yes, including Tezuka. Ooh, this will be sooo funny!).

_One minute later..._

"BUUURP!" (A/N: SAY EXCUSE ME, YOU RUDE BRAT! Wait, that's not right, they're older than me.)

"Man, that's the best wet concrete I've ever eaten."

"I have to agree with you, baka peach. Fshhhh..."

"Oi, WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAKA PEACH, AHN?!"

"Please calm down." The mother hen tried peacemaking again.

"SHUT UP, THIS IS A FIGHT BETWEEN MAN AND MAN!"

"But I AM a man... sob" Oishi sobbed.

"Momo, aren't you afraid someone might suspect you of taking this stuff from the fridge, nya?"

"Why?"

"Whenever something edible is missing, you are the primery suspect, that's the law of the universe." Fuji frowned.

Silence filled the room.

_Next morning..._

"Minna, has anyone seen where the stuff has gone?" Ann looked into the fridge, pulled out that bowl the lads had eaten the night before, and asked. (a/n: ooh, senpai-tachi, you are doomed *cackle*.)

"N-no, we d-didn't see anything!" Ann looked at them suspiciously. Something lit up in her head. "Aha! I get it now," the regulars and ichinen trio got a dark, scared aura around them,"It's Tomo-chan, isn't it?" _PHEW..._

"Actually, Ann, it was me..." Eiji covered Momo's mouth. No, he isn't going to risk getting killed just because Momo feels guilty.

"Don't lie, Takeshi-kun, I know it wasn't you." Ann turned to leave."After all, boys don't use that stuff." she murmured.

Once she left the room, all the boys let out a joyous cheer, except for Fuji, who's smiling as usual, Ryoma, who is smirking in victory, and Tezuka with his usual pokerface.

"So this is the feeling of being trusted..., it's really nice!" Momo smiled dreamily. _I must repay Ann back and apologize._

_Two hours later..._

Momoshiro came into the kitchen, where everyone is sitting (a/n: Ann is not here, she went shopping with Tachibana.), with a pan of the same substance from the night before.

"Hey everyone, I snuck into Tachibana imoto's room!" Calls of pervert rose in the room,"And found the recipe!" Understanding nods filled the room and the girls sighed in relief.

"So what is it, Momo-senpai" Ryoma asked emotionlessly but with hints of eager in his voice.

"Eto, let's see, peanut butter, honey, egg white, whoa, sounds delicious!" Kachiro peeked over Momoshiro's shoulder."Nya, give me some!" Eiji tried to snatch the treat away from Momo, but failed. He landed on top of Tomoka. He blushed at the closeness of her face. She just looks too much like one of the girls from Chocolate.

"Nuh uh, Eiji-senpai, this is repayment for Tachibana imoto!"

"Takeshi-kun, did you just call me?"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**they screamed again. (a/n: my, this is a very lively apartment!)

"Ah, Tachibana imoto" Momoshiro, obviously ignoring her mumbling of hey, I have a name, call, held out the pot in front of her."This is for you."

"What's it for?"

"Thank you for trusting in me, I know that you might just want to test out my honesty, but, I admit that I was the one who took the thing in the bowl, with all the male people in here." _If I'm going to hell, you're all going down with me... _Momo looked at them and smirked. "They just taste too good." he looked at Ann, her hair covering her eyes, Sakuno and Tomoka followed. "You... ENEMY OF THE WOMANKIND!" All three of them screamed at the frightened lads with fire in their background. (a/n: Sakuno, Tomoka, and Ann all took karate lessons and already have black belts, ooh, you are so gonna get fried.) "YOU GUYS ARE SO NOT GOING TO GET ANY CHOCOLATE FROM US THIS YEAR!"

a/n: the rest are up to your imagination, after all, it's more fun that way, neh?


	6. Chapter 6: This is vengeance

a/n: I'm back! I hope that you guys all enjoyed that bonus chapter! Any ways, please review! If you do not, I might lose heart and stop updating. Any ways, I apologize again for that random kiss scene *blush* again. Good news, I'm finally sending someone to hell. Don't worry, they're OCs, and the will not appear more than twice in this story. Please enjoy, review, review, and more review! Thank you, guest, my first reviewer. I will keep it up *crying in tears of joy*. (Do I sound like I have split personalities? I think I do. Please review and tell me if I do.)

_DISCLAIMER: IF I OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS AND JIGOKU SHOUJO, I WOULD BE LIVING IN A HOUSE INSTEAD OF A TENIMENT._

Chapter 6: This is vengeance, so I must ferry you to hell.

"WHAT! YOU GUYS ARE ALREADY D-D-DATING?!" Tomoka screeched at the top of her oh-so-loud-yet-have-no-effect-on-Sakuno lungs (a/n: I know that's a horrible name, but just bear it with me). All the people around her glared at her while massaging their ears. Sakuno blushed a deep crimson red as she meekly nodded. "Aw, you are so lucky that you already got a boyfriend." Tomoka placed her hands on here hips in a cute way, though not as cute as Sakuno. She stared at Sakuno's chest and noticed something she never saw before, a red rose with a blue moon crescent moon besides it.

"Tomo-chan?"

"Sakuno, what's that on your chest?" Tomoka asked and placed a finger on Sakuno's chest. Sakuno's eyes widened in fear as she recall _that_ incident. _Just who are they, what do they want from me? _"Um, it's just a tattoo." she lied, but unfortunately, her best friend saw through it.

"Stop lying, Sakuno, I know you're not the type to get a tattoo."

"N-no, it's really just a t-tattoo!"

"No, I aught to tell senpai-tachi about it. Inui-senpai might know something. He's not the data man of Seigaku for nothing." Tomoka grabbed Sakuno's hands and ran towards the courts. She used her telephone magic to call to the regulars out. _Hurry, senpai-tachi, it's an emergency._

_Near the courts..._

"Sakuno's got this really weird thing on her chest, look." Tomoka ripped Sakuno's uniform. The regulars covered their eyes, but peeked through their fingers. They put their hands down, relieved that the only part showing is the part Tomoka wants them to see.

"That's definity very strange." Fuji remarked without his usual smile.

"Why did't you tell me about it, Sakuno?" Ryoma asked frowning at his girlfriend. Everyone but Tomoka was shocked at the informality. What the heck happened? Ryoma seemed to have read their minds and said,"It's a long story. Anyways, Sakuno, why, didn't you tell me?"

"You were so close to me yesterday, so you should had know I have this thing on my chest." _What the... you already did it?! _The regulars can't help but think of Sakuno and Ryoma doing you-know-what. Ryoma glared at them as if to say, no-I-did-not-molest-her.

"I think I saw that thing somewhere..." Inui stared into his book and flipped to a page,"ah, I got it." He showed everyone the page. It reveals the exact same picture on Sakuno's skin. "Flower of the Moon: a mark on one's body that shows eternal suffering."

"That explains why I found her yesterday, shivering and lifeless."

"Oh, here explains how to cure it." Inui looked at a small corner of the page, but before he could read a single word of it, it was eaten away by a black mysterious flame. Inui looked up and glared at Momo and Taka.

"It wasn't me! I can't produce black flames!"

"Me either!"

"It must be you, baka peach, fshh."

"Shut up, mamushi! Any ways, please trust me!"

"Nobody's blaming you, Momo. Nya." Eiji looked at Momoshiro.

"Eiji-senpai, I'm so moved!" tears of happiness swelled up in Momo's eyes.

"Any ways, let's research for Ryuzaki-san's sake!" Oishi mama told them. Up from above them, a giant yellow eyes stared down at them listening to their every word.

"Are you sure about this, ojou?" Ichimoku Ren looked at Ai with uncertain eyes. The giant yellow eye on top of his head vanished (a/n: as you can see, Ichimoku Ren is the one who's behind that giant yellow eye.)

"It's okay, Ichimoku Ren. It's her destiny to join us."

"Ai!" Kikuri pouted, "Why won't you let me be one of the Jigoku Shoujo?"

"Ugh, I hate this kid."

"Waaa, the OLD woman is bullying me again!"

"Oi, who are you calling old?!"

"You got a problem with that?"

"What if I do?"

_Fuji-kun is with them... _Ai thought as she secretly blushed, which is noticed by Yuzuki.

"Is there anything, Ai?"

"Ie." Yuzuki looked at Ai suspiciously. _She's hiding something._

"So how's Kikumaru-kun?" Yuzuki blushed hard at Ai's sudden question.

"He's really nice, but I'm worried about something."

"What?"

"He a-acts all c-cheerful and e-energitic a-around other p-people, but h-he s-stutters around m-me a lot. I d-don't think he likes m-me!" Yuzuki stuttered like crazy, face red like a tomato.

_Idiot, it's not that he doesn't like you, you dense girl. He's nervous around you because he likes you._

Wanudou, Hone onna, Ichimoku Ren, Yamawarou, and Kikuri all stared at those two with their mouths touching the ground.

"Lately ojou and Yuzuki-ojousan are acting very strange."

"Yeah, ojou looks at a young man, I believe his name is Fuji Syusuke, with love in her eyes. I've never seen her like this before!"

"Ai's goin' insane!"

"Yuzuki-ojousan has been with one of my students, Kikumaru Eiji, a lot. I believe he's got interest in her."

"A student of mine, Echizen Ryoma has been stalking her ever since we transferred here. I'm a little worried..."

"We should be more careful around here now. After all, we only came for Ryuzaki Sakuno."

(a/n: I decide to do a new style of lines.) jigokushoujoxpotxjigokushoujoxpotxjigokushoujoxpotxjigokushoujoXpotxjigokushoujoxpot

(This is my OC's perspective)

I hate Hazukaze Shizuku. I hate her to hell. Why does she only bully me? Why? Just yesterday, she stuffed garbage in my desk. All the people in my class laughed at me like some idiot. I hate her so much. The only real friend I have is Kazuya-kun. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Aoya Ayumi. A short skinny girl with short blue hair and big blue eyes. Shizuku, I hate you, saying that I look like that crazy cat from Fairy Tail who can't figure out it's own gender (a/n: sorry, Fairy Tail fans...).

"Hey there, _Happy, _you're not with _Natsu_ today? How unusual," the person I absolutely hate snickered. Hmp, just be cause Kazuya-kun has pink hair and hazel eyes doesn't give you the right to criticize him.

"What do you want, Hazukaze-san?" I looked at that nightmare in hot pink hair. Damn, I just wanna kill her so bad.

"You ever heard of the Hell Correspondence?" My ears perked up at that name. No, I haven't heard of it. "I want you to access it to kill someone."

"Like hell I'll do that for you!"

"Ho?" Hazukaze leaned down and whispered into my left ear. "Guess I'll have to show sensei that picture of you flirting with that nerd."

"I did not do it, you pushed me into that guy!" I hissed at her angrily.

"I don't care, you won't tell sensei any ways, you never did."

Ugh, she caught me. Luckily, the bell rang at that moment and I'll fly back home using my magic, flying. I spread my wings, a devil's wing on one side and a angel's on the other, and flew out at lightning speed. Just you wait, Hazukaze, I'll send you to hell instead.

_At 11:59..._

Ugh, I've been trying to access that damn web site for thirty minutes, for god's sake! Maybe the Hell Correspondence does exist after all. The clock struck twelve and my laptop screen turned black. A red flame appeared and disappeared. A text that saids,"I shall avenge your grief" appeared. _So it's true! _Nervously, I typed in Hazukaze's name and clicked the enter button. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. My phone beeped, signaling a message. I flipped open my phone. The screen was red and in it reads,"Request recieved, Jigoku Shoujo tachi." I turned around, feeling someone's presence in my room. Don't underestimate me, I am a wizard after all. My bedroom suddenly changed into a sunset near a dead tree. Three people stood before me, a young man and two girls my age. I recognize one of them. Enma-san is a jigoku shoujo? I didn't realize that I said Jigoku Shoujo out loud, but who cares.

"Ichimoku Ren."

"Hai, ojou." The young man took out his pendant and kissed it. Instantly, he turned into a blue straw doll and fell to the ground. Enma-san picked it up and handed it to me.

"If you truly wish for revenge, just pull the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the thread will bond you in a covenant with us. We shall ferry your tormentor straight into the depths of hell..." I started to pull the thread.

"However," I stopped as soon as the brown haired girl continued, "once vengeance is served, you'll have to deliver your end of the bargain. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. When you die, your soul will also belong to hell."

"You'll never know the joys of heaven, when you die, your soul will be left to wander through a world of pain and agony for all eternity."

At my feet, I felt very hot, I looked down to see green fire surrounding me. I screamed and looked around for an exit. I closed my eyes and looked around, and sighed in relief when I see that I was in my room. I panicked when I saw the straw doll in my hand. In my mirror, I saw Enma-san and the other girl. "All that's left is for you to decide."

_Normal POV..._

Sakuno's eyes shot up like a bullet with tears streaming out of her eyes like rivers. "What's... happening to me...?", she cried softly as she recall the scene of Ai and Yuzuki handing the straw doll to Aoya Ayumi. Ai and Yuzuki suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Don't you get it? You are to become one of us, Ryuzaki Sakuno," Ai spoke emotionlessly as always.

"Why me?"

"It's not time for you to know yet."

"But, this mark on your chest will remind you of tonight's conversation." Ai pointed to the mark on Sakuno's chest. She and Yuzuki slowly unbuttoned their shirts and revealed the same mark. They disappeared as soon as Sakuno took a good look at their marks. Sakuno continued to sob softly.

_The next morning..._

"Good morning, Ryoma-kun"

"Good morning, Sakuno"

"How's your evening?"

"..."

"What happened?!"

"Beware of Enma Ai and Mikage Yuzuki, they're not human."

"Yeah, I know, but how did you know them? I never told you about them at all!"

"It's a long story, but the only thing I know of is that they've come for me."

"Why?"

"Something to do with the mark on my chest, ano, Ryoma-kun? Have you heard of the Hell Correspondence?"

"Yeah, it's that weird web site that can only be accessed at midnight? They say that if you type in the name of someone you hate, the Jigoku Shoujo-tachi will send that person to hell for you. Why did you ask me that?"

"Because they are the Jigoku Shoujo-tachi."

Ryoma's mouth came hanging open and his eyes darkened in disbelief. But being the person he is, he quickly snapped back. "So that explains the dark magic power in them."

"Also, Ichimoku-sensei will not be here today, he turned into a blue straw doll with a scarlet thread around his neck."

"I will get senpai-tachi to help research all the people who transferred here that day."

"Arigato, Ryoma-kun."

_Aoya Ayumi's POV..._

I tried to hide my straw doll inside my desk, after all, it does look exactly like a curse doll. Luckily, I managed to hide it before anyone came. I was the first person to come into the class. The next person is Enma-san, she looks like nothing had happened that night, so I decided to keep quiet about it. They might not be the same person after all. I don't even know her look alike's name. Soon, all of the people came in. I blushed when Kazuya-kun approached me with his charming smile and silky voice. "Good morning, Kazuya-kun!"

"Good morning, Ayumi-chan!"

"Ooh! Happy and Natsu are together again! How does it feel when you people are separated for one night? Does it hurt? I really hope it does!" Hazukaze cackled at us with the meanest look I've ever seen. Grr... I really hate her, if I don't have to go to hell, then I would've already pulled the thread. All the rest of class laughed at us, except for Echizen-san, Enma-san, and Kazuya-kun. Another teacher entered the room, what happened to Ichimoku-sensei? Don't tell me, he really is the straw doll?!

*clears throat* "Minna, good morning. Ichimoku-san is sick today, so I am to be your sub today."

_Normal POV..._

"I knew it" Ryoma yawned. He smirked inwards, "time to chew these hell girls out!"

_Back to Aoya Ayumi..._

It's now lunch time and I was eating with Kazuya-kun when Hazukaze came with her gang. "Neh A-yu-mi-chan, buy us some juice, or I'll show that picture." I have no choice but to do what she says. I don't wanna get bad grades. I got three cartons of orange juice and ran off towards Hazukaze's direction. Once I got there, she slapped me across my face. "Why isn't it carbonated?"

"You usually don't drink carbonated drinks..."

"Well I'm in the mood for one today," she turned around typing something on the phone. I can feel her smirk, so I decided it'll be best if I don't meddle in her business. Soon the principal came running towards me and pulled me into his office. He showed me his laptop. A picture of me with that disgusting nerd was on the screen.

"I can't believe you! You're one of the most hardworking in this school! You should be ashamed of yourself, you might not be able to go to one of those great university for wizards! I will be calling your parents in, brace yourself."

Once I'm outside, I saw Hazukaze smirking at me, "you totally deserve that, who told you to disobey my order. I snapped and pulled out my straw doll. "What are you goin' to do, curse me? Ooh, I'm shaking in my pants!" She laughed.

"You're the worst!" I pulled the string. A unknown wind swept away my doll.

_Your grievance shall be avenged..._

"Ai, Yuzuki, time for your job." A old woman's voice told Ai and Yuzuki.

"Hai, obaa-chan." (a/n: the grandma is so mysterious that the only thing that shows that she's there is her shadow. She is shown behind a screen spinning a weaving wheel for three entire seasons). They instantly changed into their kimonos, Ai's is black with colorful balls and Yuzuki' s is red with flowers. Both designs see to be moving in a slow fashion. Wanudou turned into a carriage and they all aboard the Wanudou-carriage.

_Hazukaze's POV..._

I suddenly found myself in the entrance of Seigaku. WTF! Why am I the only one outside? I ran inside to my classroom. On the blackboard, I saw that we are practicing our magic in the gym. So I ran to the gym. And saw the most horrible sight in my life. Skeletons are casting all kinds of magic on each other and there's blood everywhere. A zombie coach blew his whistle, "all right, break time! Hey, you over there!" He pointed at me and barked, "buy all of us drinks, or we'll kill you!" I ran away in fear. I ran to the vending machine and bought an armful of orange juice. I handed it all to them, avoiding their disgusting fingers.

"What the, it's not carbonated!"

"Yuck!"

"You'll be sorry..."

I tried to run away, but the bloody, literally, door was locked. I screamed and looked around to see a half woman, half skeleton in a kimono. "So have you admitted your sins?"

"WTF ARE YOU SAYING? I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

Ichimoku-sensei appeared in front of me and said casually, "you've hurt Aoya too much. So much that she hired us."

"You don't even have proof that I did bad things to her! I don't know anything!"

"...or so she says, ojou, Yuzuki-ojou."

Enma and Yuzuki appeared behind me.

Enma-san started,"Oh, pitiful shadow cloaked in darkness..."

"Thy actions caused men pain and suffering..."

"Thy souls drowned in thy sins..."

They both chorused,"would you like to see what death is like?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed and fainted. Once I came to, I found myself in a ferry. Enma-san was rowing the ferry to a torii. I tried to scram from the ferry when I realize what it is, the gateway to hell. Yuzuki cast a magic, causing four hands to sprout from the ferry and hold me down. I am totally powerless against them.

"This is vengeance, so we must ferry you to hell."

_Normal POV..._

Sakuno fainted after seeing the things from earlier. Ryoma panicked and bought her to the clinic, bridal style. He could hear the sounds she muttered, "this is vengeance, so I must ferry you to hell." What does she mean?

a/n: ooh, this is long! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Suspect

a/n: Hi, everybody! I am back with another chapter of Hell's Call to Sakuno? If you are wondering where I got the idea of Sakuno muttering what Ai is saying, it's from Shibata Tsugumi from season one of Jigoku Shoujo. Of course, she isn't going to appear in my story (she's got way more spotlight than Yuzuki since she even appeared in Jigoku Shoujo Futagomori, meaning Jigoku Shoujo Two Mirrors, even if it's just for a few seconds). For you Jigoku Shoujo fans out their, I'm sure you know that Shibata Tsugumi and Hajime, Tsugumi's father, are descendents of Sentarou. By the way, I forgot to mention, this is only setting time in the third season, Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae (and you might have guessed that there's a "three" in there, and you are correct. It's Jigoku Shoujo Three Vessels. If a new season comes out, I'm more than sure that there will be a four in there). Okay, enough of my know-it-all rambling, let's get started, shall we?

_DISCLAIMER: If I own Jigoku Shoujo and Prince of Tennis, these two would defiantly have romance in it (because there's none in there oh, and IchimokuxAi fans, sorry, I do NOT support that idea, but it's nice)._

_Chapter 7: Suspect_

Sakuno opened her chocolate-brown eyes. She's clearly not at school, instead, she was under the most beautiful sakura tree she's ever seen. "Sakuno..." a voice ranged out. Sakuno immediately jumped up and prepared for battle, she changed her clothes to her purple kimono with cherry blossoms in an instance. Her magic is a forbidden magic, but now she's not at school, she's ready to use it. Her deadly magic power began to take over and her eyes turned a bloody red.

"What do you want from me, Enma Ai, Mikage Yuzuki?!"

"You still don't get it? It's your fate to join us." Ai said emotionless as always.

"Like the hell I would join you!"

"It feels so nostalgic, seeing you like this..." Yuzuki muttered sadly.

Sakuno took back her magic. "What do you mean by that?"

"You see, before I became a Jigoku Shoujo, I was like you, naïve and do not want to accept my fate. Ai suddenly came into my world, possessing my body for sometime. You're lucky that you're not possessed by us or have your first kiss stolen because someone wants to possess you." Ai looked away blushing guiltily,"an innocent friend of mine was sent to hell," Ai tried to hide somewhere,"and at that time there's only one Jigoku Shoujo, so it'll be lots of work. So you see, you're a lot more lucky than us. Ai here worked for more than 400 years straight while I was punished in hell for ten years for trying to avenge my friend."

"You don't know how much pain we've suffered in life, I was buried alive with my parents while Yuzuki lost everything and slept until death."

"That does not give me any reasons to join you at all!" Sakuno fired a ball of dark energy at them, but Ai and Yuzuki were unaffected.

"unfortunaly for you, we have the same powers as you. Ah, time's up." The scenery faded away and was replaced by Ryoma's worried look.

"What happened, Sakuno? You're mumbling things in your sleep that I don't understand."

Sakuno's head was swirling, confused. Was all the things happening before just a dream? Why does it feel so real? She'll ask those two after school.

"Neh, Sakuno. What do you when you said 'this is vengeance'?"

_Should I tell Ryoma-kun? _"Eto..." _Fine, I'll do it! So... how do I word it? _"When I fainted, I saw Enma Ai and Mikage Yuzuki... they, um... sent your classmate, I believe her name is...er... Hazukaze, to hell. I just muttered the words that Enma spoke. Um, then I found myself in front of a large cherry blossom tree. I use my powers, but there's no effect... I don't know, it felt like a dream, yet so... real."

"I guess we should research more on them."


End file.
